Nobody's Home
by Gwen Harkness
Summary: One shot set in Series 3 Episode 7. What if Chlo hadn't called Tom and she was trapped in that house forced to work for Shaun as a prostitute? First Waterloo Road story so please be nice. R


_A/N: I was watching Series 3 Episode 7 and I was just wondering what would've happened to Chlo if she hand't called Tom.  
__What if she'd been forced to be a prostitute like Lucy and Tom hadn't come for her?  
__Anyway, this is my first Waterloo Road story so be nice and I've actually only seen up to Episode 7 of Series 3 so I don't know what happens next.  
__Thank you to the BBC for making Waterloo Road, I don't own it.  
__Thank you to Avril Lavigne for making Nobody's Home, I don't own it.  
__Enjoy

* * *

_

I held the phone in my clammy hand and with trembling fingers I punched in Tom's number.

"Chlo?" I heard Lucy shout from down the hall "Chlo are you coming?"

Mika's words echoed in my head: I never want to see you again! And don't ever come home, ever!

"I... I... One minute..." I called back. Throwing the phone back into the base I ran from the study and along the hall.

I could hear giggling from behind the white wooden door. Taking a deep breath I tentatively pushed it open.

Lucy sat on the bed in her leggings. Her top was strewn on the floor. The man's arms were wound round Lucy, frantically undoing her bra straps. I screamed and ran from the room, straight into Shaun.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly. I tried to pull away from him but his hands were locked tightly round my arms.

"Shaun you have to get her out! He's..." Then I realised. Shaun knew. This was the way they paid the rent. Lucy wasn't his girlfriend, she was a prostitute and so was I now.

"We're not going anywhere until you've done what we came here for." He told me threateningly. I stumbled as he pushed me into the bedroom. Tears began pouring down my face and I crumpled at his feet.

"No, no, no..." I sobbed. Lucy looked at me worriedly. She pulled her top back over her head and came over to me.

"Lucy, get back in there!" Shaun roared.

"Chlo?" She asked anxiously.

I didn't reply. I buried my head in my hands, trying to block them out.

"I want to go home. I want Tom, Mika... I want Mum..." I cried.

"Give me a second" Lucy pulled me to my feet and led me from the room "Chlo, please."

I cried harder. I was trapped and there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Chlo, please. You just have to do this and you can stay with us forever. Everything will be okay. Just this once Chlo, please..." She stopped and rolled up her sleeve. It was dappled with bruises and deep gashes "Please Chlo... He'll hurt me if you don't..."

I nodded. What choice did I have? Lucy threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Chlo! I'm so sorry..." She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped my mascara that had run from my face.

Tears carried on falling freely down my face but she ignored them.

"You look beautiful, come on" She dragged me up again and into the bedroom.

The man sat there on the bed looking angry but he smiled when he saw me.

"You've got twenty minutes." Lucy told him firmly. Shaun flashed her an angry glance but kept quiet. The man handed Shaun a pile of ten pound notes.

"Come on, Lucy." Shaun insisted, leading her from the room. Lucy gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she left.

This isn't me, I tried to promise myself. Once this is over I can go back with them. This'll be the only time I have to do this. They've been so good to me, I have to. I can't let Lucy get hurt, not again.

I tried to act all sexy the way Lucy had done, like she was playing a part in a movie. I felt stupid and I was still crying. I didn't feel beautiful or glamorous though, I just felt like a lost child that no one cared about. Then again, I guess that's what I was...

He took my clothes of and began running his greasy hands all over me. I shivered violently, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry darling, we're only playing." The man said. Suddenly he didn't seem like a 'friend' the way Lucy had described him. He wasn't a 'nice guy' anymore. He was an animal, a beast, a monster. It didn't feel special when he smiled at me and when he touched me I didn't feel like a princess the way I had with Brett.

His hands stroked my shoulders and began making their way down. I disengaged my brain and let him treat me as a piece of meat, crying the whole time. All I wanted was to get out.

* * *

Finally he let me go. He lay huffing and puffing next to me. I looked at the man next to me, leant over the side of the bed and threw up violently.

I felt like a dirty little slag. Like a whore. I pulled started pulling my clothes back on.

"Leaving already?" The man asked. I didn't respond, I couldn't, "Well make sure you come again soon, I had a great time baby."

I shivered and pushed the door open. Lucy and Shaun stood just behind it. Lucy instantly pulled me into a hug but I didn't feel safe like when Mum hugged me.

"Well done," Shaun said gruffly "Time to go."

We walked down the stairs, Lucy supporting me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

This was going to be my life from now on... There was no way back, no way out. I was trapped here now. I was one tiny girl, alone in this big wide world and no one cared. I had wanted to make Mum proud of me, if she could see me now they'd be no way she'd proud of me.

I began singing the words to an Avril Lavigne song softly in my head.

Well, I couldn't tell you,  
Why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.

And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make,  
The same mistakes, again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs.

She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home.  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.

With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes,  
And look outside.  
Find the reasons why,  
You've been rejected,  
And now you can't find,  
What you've left behind.

Be strong, be strong now,  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs,

She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home,  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.

With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find,  
She's losing her mind,  
She's falling behind.

She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith,  
She's falling from grace,  
She's all over the place, yeah.

She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home.  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.

With no place to go.  
No place to go,  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside.  
Oh, oh.  
She's lost inside, lost inside.  
Oh, oh, oh.


End file.
